I Hear You In Your Dreams
by Reader115
Summary: A Klance AU snippet based on a short comic posted on Tumblr by subsjr, in which Keith proposes while sleeping, Lance accepts while sleeping, and Lance remembers the next morning.


I saw this adorable comic by subsjr on Tumblr where Keith proposes to Lance in his sleep (sorry I can't add the link here) and had the immediate urge to write "the fallout"

* * *

Obviously, Keith was talking in his sleep, and, therefore, not at all serious.

And, obviously, Lance wasn't serious either when he had responded.

Because sleep. They were sleeping.

Not at all serious.

At least, those were the thoughts he was trying to convince himself as his skin began to heat and his heart began to pound — both without his permission — as the words they had spoken — in their sleep ( _it was important to remember that part_ ) — hit him full force before his coffee had even had a chance to work its magic on his brain yet.

Why was he even reacting? Sleep talking is a thing and didn't count towards anything (remember those previous thoughts about it not being serious?) And he should know better than most people because his brother was a notorious sleep talker. In fact, one night Marco had woken him up in their shared childhood bedroom in middle of the night when he started yelling at someone in his dream about a hat. And that wasn't even the best part. The best part was that Marco had been speaking with a _perfect_ Scottish accent — an accent he couldn't pull off the next morning when Lance asked him to try it.

Lance still teases Marco about it to this day.

He heard soft padding from the hallway, and smiled when a sleepy Keith shuffled into the main room and plopped down on the couch next to him a moment later. He tucked himself into Lance's side, head resting against Lance's shoulder with eyes already closed again.

"Morning, babe," Lance offered cheerfully.

"Early," Keith rumbled, voice gritty and dangerous to Lance's heart this early in the morning, especially after last night's _proposal_.

"Then why are you out of bed?"

"Cold."

Lance smiled and used the arm Keith wasn't cuddled into to grab the blanket off the back of their couch and haphazardly wrap it around Keith's shoulders.

Keith hummed in appreciation and nuzzled his nose into Lance's neck before twisting himself further into Lance's side, jostling Lance's laptop a bit (he caught it before it was completely displaced from his lap) and knocking the blanket off his shoulders. Lance pressed a kiss to Keith's head before pointing out that he lost his blanket.

"Just need you for warmth," Keith murmured.

And, _awesome_ , now the gritty voice was being paired with Keith's lips pressed against his neck as he spoke. He didn't even try to fight off the resulting shiver. He'd been awake for twenty short minutes, had already had a small crisis about Keith proposing in his sleep, and now Keith had set out to kill him by being simultaneously hot and adorable while not even fully awake yet.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked, pulling Lance out of his thoughts.

Lance decided then that it was time to recover his day or perish entirely. Teasing Marco about his sleep talking had always been fun. Teasing Keith would surely work the same way.

Lance twisted his head slightly to confirm that Keith definitely still had his eyes closed (and was therefore not paying attention to the screen of Lance's laptop).

"I'm checking our schedules," Lance said (he was actually perusing theSkimm as he did every morning). "I know we were thinking about using our vacation time this summer for a trip, but I've always kind of pictured a fall wedding? So, I think we're going to have to forgo summer vacation and save those days for the fall. But, hey, I think the weather in Italy at that time would be amazing for a honeymoon."

He was pretty proud of how nonchalant he sounded through that whole spiel, but, man, he really hoped Keith couldn't tell how fast his heart was beating.

"Mmm," Keith hummed. "Okay."

"Oh, and my parents will — wait, what do you mean _okay_?"

Given how Keith was curled into him, his shoulder shrug really just meant he wiggled himself further against Lance's side, which…was not helping Lance's situation. Oh, and then there was what Keith said next.

"I don't care when we get married, Lance. Fall is fine."

Look, if this was how he died, he wanted his loved ones to know that he'd had a good life up until this point, okay? He'd met Keith in college and somehow convinced the cutest boy he'd ever seen to date him. For years. _Years_ they'd been together and Keith was still the highlight of his day. Keith, who told him he loved him on the regular. Keith, who had made sure that their first apartment was pet friendly so that they could get the cat Lance had been eyeing at the shelter where he volunteered. Keith, who had proposed in his mcfluffing sleep last night and was now agreeing to a fall wedding like it was _no big deal_.

"You don't care when we get married?" The nonchalant tone from before was gone. Lance's voice had officially hit a pitch high enough to have their cat's head popping up from under a blanket across the room.

Keith stretched his arms out in front of him, sitting himself up and sadly removing his head from Lance's shoulder. He slumped back into the couch cushion, although he remained pressed against the line of Lance's side.

"No, although if we get married in the fall, that's, like, hurricane season, so a beach wedding is probably out?" Keith's pretty purple eyes finally opened and he met Lance's gaze thoughtfully. "Maybe we should consider the mountains instead? You know the leaves would be pretty amazing."

Lance gaped at him. Like, openly gaped at his ridiculous boyfriend.

"What?" Keith asked.

"We're talking wedding plans and you're okay with that?"

Keith's confused face was the only response he got.

"You're supposed to ask why I'm making wedding plans!" Lance exclaimed.

If possible, Keith looked even more confused.

"Did you want to elope?" Keith asked slowly.

"Keith!" Lance scooted to the edge of the couch and placed his laptop on coffee table where it would be safe before his arms began to flail. "One of us is supposed to propose before we start wedding planning!"

"Oh," Keith said, the confusion falling off his face. Then his face turned soft as he bashfully glanced at Lance from the corner of his eye. "Marry me, Lance?"

Cause of death: _the most adorable boyfriend in the world._

"Okay," he whispered.

 _Correction_ : cause of death: the most adorable _fiancé_ in the world.


End file.
